Bly
}}}} Bly (March 12, 1981) is a human most notable for his former Presidency of BlyDonia. He resigned on October 11, 2011 due to unspecified reasons. He returned on January 24th, 2012 and currently has an active role in BlyDonian Politics. Following governmental changes in 2013, he is currently the first King of BlyDonia in a newly established monarchy. He has remarried and is currently raising a royal family for the lineage. Biography Early Life Bly was born in 33 BBY, along with most of the other Republic's Secret Clone Forces. Due to age advancements and growth accelerations, he reached the rough age of twenty by 23 BBY, the start of the Clone Wars. Serving alongside Aayla Secura, his Jedi General, he helped the Republic captured and hold countless worlds in the Galaxy. However, following Order 66, and the reformation into the Galactic Empire, Bly was punished for several failures. Eventually, he was taken on a mission with Lord Vader himself, where he assassinated two Jedi. Clearly displeased, he left the Empire, and headed to Kamino, to have his growth acceleration deactivated. Service with the Onulus Republic After spending four years traveling through the Unknown Regions, Bly ended up in the turbulent Sawayen Galaxy, where he enlisted in the Onulus Republic. During a training excersise, he was spotted by General Tan Oln, who, after Bly told him his story, promoted him to Major General. Eventually, the Onulus Republic went to war with the Jakara Empire, and Bly found himself defending the backwater world of Tunsa Minor. On Tunsa Minor, he concieved Boino Kadara with a prostitute, Alana Kadara. A few days later saw the battle won, and Bly was transfered back to Onulus, before Alana could reveal her pregnanacy. Promotion to Fleet General Bly was brought before the War Council, and promoted to Fleet General due to his amazing service in the Jaraka War. He surpassed his mentor, General Tan Oln, and put into development a new ship codenamed "The Bly Machine". Bly based it on the designs of the "Executor" Which he had seen during his days in the Coruscant Secret Vaults. Accendancy To Presidency Eventually making it to Supreme President, Bly served his three year term, before eventually retiring from public life and taking the Bly Machine out of Military Service. Taking it as his own ship, he left the Onulus Republic, which fell a year later to a different civilization. Bly heard about the fall of the Onulus Republic, and while he was upset, he didn't have the military might to take on the powerful empire which had taken his beloved Republic. He vowed to one day defeat those who had taken the Onulus Republic, which he did a few years later. Travel to the Apppearance For three years, Bly roamed the Universe, until finding his way into the Appearance Galaxy. He established the Civilization of BlyDonia, and settled on a backwater planet. After switching between that and a few others, he settled on the planet of BlyDonia, a tropical world. He relied heavily on B-1 Battledroids, and there was only a handful of people who actually lived in the large city which Bly had built. He grew insanely lonely and bored, so he went out and went looking for people. Scouring the Galaxy, and later, the Universe, Bly also found Admiral Ackbar and Admiral Piett, who joined him. Both of them were friends of Bly in the Galaxy he came from. He eventually found a few other of his command staff, and settled on the planet. He was still very bored, and yearned for a population of people. These are known as the "BadDays" in BlyDonian History. In the Appearance Eventually meeting the Wolf Navy, which was also new to the Appearance, he also found the Kortorisians, who formed into the Gammetans later on. Forming alliances with all of them, he also formed an alliance with the Hive Fleet, which was DR. Tourny's ship. He expanded on his army of B-1 Battle Droids, which was ironic seeing how he fought them years ago in the Clone Wars. He also placed a large super laser inside of the Bly Machine, and dared the other Appearance goers to attack him, espesially the Janka Empire. BlyDonia recieved a steady influx of citizens at about two citizens per day. With a small population of only twenty, he eventually grew content, but was still rather bored. He wanted to use the superlaser and droids which he had built. He desprately wanted someone to war with. Battle of the Tenon Colony Eventually, Bly and the Wolf Navy met the Drakonian's, a fierce civilization which was from a different Galaxy all together, but still threatened the Appearance with it's massive fleet. Eventually, the Wolf Navy and Bly boldly attacked the Tenon Colony, a Drakonian Colony in the Appearance, forcing swift backlash which destroyed much of the Wolf Navy. Bly helped Wolf fix the Radiant up after this, and a forged peace was established. BlyDonian Forces, and Wolf Navy forces, eventually travelled to Drakonia, where they attacked it many times, as it warped away many times. In the end, however, Drakonia was heavily damaged, and it would take time to repair it. Establishment of Yulair, and Vatra Threat Eventually, the Wolf Navy found the planet of Yulair, and settled there. Wolf and his Admiral, Claire Faretel built up the Yulairan Navy. Soon after, the Vatra, an enemy civilization long dormant in the Galaxy attacked BlyDonia, causing Bly to flee to a new BlyDonia. On a snowy ice planet, Bly's spirits sank even lower, to the point of near depression. It was with the arrival of Wolf, and his promise of help that lifted Bly's spirit. Soon, the Yulair also fell, which put Yulair on Bly's Ice planet with him. This upset Bly, but he accepted it, and helped Wolf repair the Radiant. Shortly after, a combined assualt of Yulairains, Gammetans, and BlyDonian's rid the Galaxy of the Vatra. With the removal of the Vatra, Bly began to rid the planet of the Vatra terraform efforts, and soon BlyDonia was back to normal. The Rift, and the First Ichiri Threat Next, there was a momentary peace in the Galaxy, and there were several flare ups between the Yulair and the Drakonian's. Eventually, a rift opened up over the Tenon Colony. Bly, along with Wolf and the Gammetans headed into this rift, and were transported to another Universe all together. The Ichiri, who had been making odd Appearances all over the Galaxy, were found to be the owners of this Universe. The feigned friendship, and eventually kidnapped Bly and his ship, and held him hostage in the Ichiri Universe, while the others fled back to the Appearance before the rift closed. It was during this time that Shuttle Pilot Nly Traen, who developed a strong liking for Admiral Faretel, appeared. Eventually, Bly was rescued by Wolf and DR.Tourny. The Ichiri would remain dormant for another two months. Moving the Civilization Eventually, following what most civilizations were doing, Bly moved the planet out of The Appearance. It was during this time that he met Trillius, who is largely regarded as one of the most powerful beings in the entire Universe. It's unknown who he really was, but Bly eventually visited his homeworld, and found his tribe. There's apparently a whole civilization of Trillius-like people, and they all reside of their planet. They're also quite peaceful, except for a few beligerant ones. Trillius isn't evil or peaceful. He protects Bly, and is also a very important command staff member. Bly moved BlyDonia to a seperate Galaxy, where he was largely kept alone. It was during this that war with Gammeta almost occured when Bly kidnapped Colonel Ridall Somel. Bly eventually commed Drakonian, Yulairan, Gammetan, and other forces, and asked them to destroy his ships. This Decimation of the BlyDonian Fleet occured to Bly's design, as he wanted to roam the Galaxy again. He transported his planet back to its original spot in the Appearance, and abandoned the fleet. It was largely and completely destroyed. However, transporting his entire planet changed the terrain of the planet. Since it wasn't the same, when Bly recolonized it, he called it BlyDonia Prime. Bly took to traveling the Galaxy again in the Bly Machine, mostly staying at Yulair, and angering Faretel. Rebuilding his Civilization Taking the Bly Machine for joy rides and generally ruining all relationships with Yulairian Officers besides Wolf, Bly was getting bored of Yulair. After taking his last splashdown trip onto the ocean of Yulair for swimming, he decided to leave. Tired of mooching off of Wolf, he returned back to BlyDonia, and renamed it BlyDonia Prime. He established the city of Prime City, and rebuilt a new fleet, consisting of Atlantis Class Capital Ships, Thunder Class Capital Ships, and Lightning Class Frigates. He didn't rebuild the Bly Machine, as it was already in exsistance. Afterwards, the Treaty Of Capita was signed, orignally as a military alliance against the Empire of Drakonia. However, it eventually evolved into a close alliance of the civilizations which signed on, and Drakonia was allowed to be in the Capita Council. They declined however, and eventually became unofficial members during the Second Ichiri War. The Second Ichiri War While Bly was out on recon, he accidentally pressed the rift button, which caused the Ichiri to flood into the Appearance. Within days, most of the Appearance planets were taken, including much of the Capita Council. In the days following, Bly had kept it a secret that he had been the one to let the Ichiri back into the Appearance. That eventually formed into the CDC or Capita Defence Council. During a large war, which lasted more than a month, The Capita Council eventually won. Bly had proved his armed forces at the Battle of Luega II, and he had gained several planets for BlyDonia during his victories. Eventually, he signed Luega II into a colony, and it became the second most important planet in the BlyDonian Civilization. This victory came at a high price, however, as the Bly Machine was destroyed. This upset Bly greatly, and he eventually had another one created. In the small weeks that followed this grand war, a cold war eventually emerged, which pitted the unpopular Empire of Drakonia and The Capita Council, of which he was a member of. Cold War A cold war followed, which caused the Drakonian's to create Project Corolis, which put them in their own little pocket Universe. A full scale war between Yulair and Drakonia almost occured, and afterwards, the Drakonians agreed to yield if Admiral Faretel was given to them. Wolf turned her over without even thinking twice about it. It was during this time that Boino Kadara resurfaced in Bly's life. He took his son in, and Boino's mother had perished. This upset both Bly and Boino. Later, the Alsoran Conflict came up, in which the Empire of Alsoras was in a war with the Alsoran Rebels. The BlyDonians and the Yulair aided the rebels, and the Drakonian's sided with the Empire. In the end, Alsoras fell, and peace prevailed. Bly and his civilization gained more power in the appearance. Ichiri Flagship Following the end of the Ichiri War, a large Ichiri Flagship, 1000km long ship appeared in the Galaxy. Protected from the laws by a secret Dark Energy, it began to effect the people of the Appearance, mostly the Yulairans. A plan was quickly formulated, and brought before the Capita Council, which again turned into the CDC , in and effort to combat the Ichiri Flagship. In the end, a plan was created to cloak the entire Galaxy. This would affect the Ichiri Flagship, and cause it to become vulnerable, and eventually be destroyed. However, the cloak trapped the people of the Appearance for two weeks. During this time, the First Annual Prime City Ball took place. Also, the Assassination of the Jankan Emperor, in which Bly himself was directly sent to assassinate him. Following this assassination, The BlyDonian-Jankan War took place. Bly used the new Bly Machine in this war. The Jankan War Bly was rather instrumental in starting the war, as he assassinated the dicator incharge of the Janka Empire. They retaliated with a full military srike to Luega II and Nakar IV. Bly assissted in both of these battles, and succeeded in claiming victory for the BlyDonian Civilization. It was during the Battle of Janka III that Bly's shuttle was shot down, and he was launched into a dream world orchestrated by DR.Tourny. He gave him a stone tablet, and asked for help. Bly immediately gave Tourny assisstance, and set out in the Bly Machine to help him. When the Bly Machine got there, however, Crusader Jackle and Kit Fisto had already rescued DR.Tourny, and Bly wasn't required. He headed back to BlyDonia to prepare for a CDC Meeting, and to prepare for an assualt on the Janka II Moon, which would surely force the Jankan Empire to capitulate. Before they were able to attack, they capitulated, and Bly hosted a military parade. Focus was changed to the Ichiri Flagship Assualt. Assualt on the Ichiri Flagship Attack Force One Mobilized over BlyDonia a few hours after the surrender of the Jankan Empire. It consisted of five Atlantis Capital Ships, two Thunder Capital Ships, The Pride Of BlyDonia, The Pride of Prime City, The Furious, and the Bly Machine. Bly, along with several other important people, were commed, informing them the cloak was going down. Once it did, Grand Admiral Akan informed him that it seemed to work, as they were getting messages from other Galaxies. Meanwhile, Bly called a meeting to discuss the assualt. After the meeting, the CDC and Drakonians had a failure in plans, and the Drakonians went ahead and attacked first. They did many manuevers and battle plans, but, they couldn't even damage the flagship. With the arrival of CDC Forces, they still weren't able to damage the flagship, or its two hundred support ships. A short bit afterward, the flagship started to move, emitting a large green flash, before it exited the system, and the Appearance. The other ships attacked with low pulse lasers, before CDC and Drakonian ships destroyed them all. After this, a breakdown in the CDC caused Yulair to drop out of the fleet comm, and presumably, the CDC. Drakonian Commodore Hirasuka and Captain Maybach also awaited the arrival of Strike Fleets 2 and 3, which would presumably ensure their punishment. Afterwards, things in the Appearance returned to what it was before the Ichiri even came in May. After the Flagship, and Gammetan Visit After the Assualt on the Flagship, Bly returned to his normal routine. Reconstruction of the three cities affected by the alien bombardment had been nearly completed, and the recession caused by it had been fixed with the Jankan War and the Flagship. Bly changed his full focus into finding the mysterious aliens. Having been commed by Gammetan President Fin Asura, informing him that there had been a governmental change there, he decided to invite President Asura to BlyDonia for a few days in a show of good faith, just as he had done with her predacessor, Podin Arconic. She arrived a half hour later, to a show at Prime City Spaceport, where she was transported to Prime Palace in a vehicle with BlyDonian Supreme Minister Lanka Ynua and Bly, where a dinner was to be held. After sitting in traffic for an hour, the vehicles finally pulled into the underground entrance, taking an elevator up to the ballroom, where a small twelve person table was. Already in the table was: *Presidential Minister Bega Liunis *Grand Admiral Vat *Grand General Gara *Minister of Trade Oani Olonn *Minister of Treasury Anaki Luna *Minister Tou Aka *Minister Ti-Kin *Boino Kadara Grand General Varan Nooram* Grand General Varan Nooram Bly, Lanka, and Fin took their seats, and immediately, a fish main course was served. After conversing about Government, ideals, policy, military, and other various subjects, the topic of New Salancia was brought up. Asura took the moral and ethical stand, saying that the Government shouldn't doom the residents there, and should try to help them. Bly responded by saying that the entire city was a proverbial hell-hole, and couldn't be helped or saved. Without the two settling on an agreement, the dinner was concluded, and Asura stayed at the lavish Prime City Hotel, which was in the Entertainment District. The next morning, Asura departed back for Fetrodasa IX. It was then that Bly made the decision to try and head out to New Salancia in the morning, to go and visit it. Proposing to Lanka After the meeting with Fin Asura, Lanka Ynua went to an auction on Vedas, and spent half the excess budget Bly had given her. She bought Shur, a Yulairian SUV, and T-F92. When she returned, the robot became her personal assistant, and Shur became Lanka's vacation home. It was during this time that Bly and Lanka began spending a great deal of time together, eventually growing a form of attachment for each other. Lanka had occassionally cared for Boino while Bly was away on missions. Bly, after much thinking, decided to propose to Lanka the following day. This was before, however, he knew Lanka spent all the money she did. The two fought at the budget meeting, before Bly proposed to Lanka anyway. She accepted immediately, and set the wedding for one week later, on Shur. Marriage to Lanka On Shur, many preparations were taking place, until finally the big day arrived. Dignitaries from all over the Galaxy, and surrounding Galaxies arrived on Shur to take a part of Bly's wedding. After they were married, Lanka and Bly were taking a small stroll along the veranda, when they noticed the same circular ship approaching which destroyed three BlyDonia Prime Cities, and threatened to destroy Prime City. Evacuating the party, Lanka was cut down in the crossfire, taking a bolt that was supposed to hit Bly. Not wanting to leave her, Boino eventually dragged Bly away onto the last shuttle, before the entire citadel was destroyed. The ship then promptly left, rather then destroying the escapees. Bly was insanely depressed and sad during this time, before Boino cheered him up and Bly got over it. Continutity of Government must occur, so Bly prepared to pick a new Supreme Minister. Disappearance and Sickness From the end of October to December, Bly had largely disappeared from the public life. He still showed up to his office, and attended meetings, but stopped going to public speeches and other places. It was rumored that he was grieving for Lanka, but in reality he was very ill during this time period. Eventually, he overcame the virus, and went back to leading the BlyDonia full time. It was during this time that he relied heavily on his new Supreme Minister, Tan Pavan. Nirvana Crisis While testing Bly's new Flagship, the Excalibur, which is the only Excalibur Class Starship, the ship ran into The Nirvana, a large huge ship with shields that were unbreakable. It inflicted heavy damage upon the Excalibur, and the other ships in the area which came as reinforcements. Soon after the Capita Council retreat, the Lunor Republic sent out a distress signal. It took a week for the CDC forces to arrive. When they did arrive, Jeronia II was decimated, and were in the process of rebuilding. Sometime after, Bly was involved in the Yinto Crisis. Deposition While the Nirvana Crisis was still occurring, Bly was deposed during the BlyDonian Civil War, by Jax Nano. Leaving on the Excalibur, he headed to Salaskia, where he founded the BlyDonian Exile Government, that was recognized by the Capita Council, Appearence Imperial League, and a few other civilizations such as the Andur Empire. The Appearence Democracy League, that was formed to combat the AIL, did not recognize this new government, as the BlyDonian Civilization, now under control of radicals, is a chair-member of this league. Immediately, ships from the BlyDonian Fleet began defecting from this new government, but not enough to maintain a strong fleet to retake BlyDonia Prime. The populace of the civilization still likes Bly, and most oppose the ouster of him, however they wished he would take a harder approach towards the AIL. The Military feels the same way, however they are bound by orders to follow the President of BlyDonia, and failure to do so would result in serious treason charges. Eventually, Bly was able to triumph over Nano, and regained his place as President. The Monarchy President Bly resigned his office and dissolved it in 2013 after realizing that BlyDonia could no longer champion itself as a society that valued democracy if they were under control of a "supreme leader". As a result, the BlyDonian Constitution was changed to make the Prime Minister the new head of state. Bly himself was crowned as the first King of BlyDonia, a role that was created by the government with extreme support of the populace to thank him for creating BlyDonia and building it up to its current position. As King, he has taken a step back from politics, and has become a figurehead. Characteristics and Traits Bly was known to be funny, yet he picked his words carefully, and always tried to mediate tension in the Appearance. The Bly Machine's lounge was a famous location where treaties and peace talks were held. He is also known to be a loving father of his son Boino Kadara, as he is alone parenting him. Friends and Allies Bly had many friends, including: *BlyDonian Supreme Minister Lanka Ynua *DR. Tourny *Grand Admiral Ackbar *Grand General Gara *Grand Admiral Piett *Grand Admiral Vat *General Tan Oln *Kortoris Phane *Podin Arconic *Presidential Minister Bega Liunus *Prime Regiona Fin Asura *Sofix Pitus *Wolf Weapons Used *DC-17 Rifle *Dual pistols *Knife *The Bly Machine *The Furious *The Second Bly Machine Category:BlyDonia Category:People Category:List of B articles Category:Class A articles Category:Males Category:BlyDonian Military Category:People in Militaries Category:Supreme Leaders